1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an operating method thereof providing the color temperature proper to a document image in case where an image input to a display device is an image of a text-oriented document.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a display device such as a TV or a monitor includes a control terminal for varying an amount of hue or an amount of red, green, blue (RGB) for conversion into a the color temperature desired by a user. The user can control the color temperature by controlling the control terminal with respect to an arbitrary image (scene). However, it is very inconvenient for the user to control the control terminal for each content scene of a moving picture having various content scenes.
Recently, a text-oriented document image is output by using a display device and a user performs various tasks through the document image. However, the user can feel eyestrain while performing the tasks through the document image and then he/she has to control the color temperature of the display device through additional user inputs. In addition, there are no explicit criterions on a method of determining whether an image input to a display device is a text-oriented document image.